High Tide
by X-Takoyaki-X
Summary: She didn't have enough time. He was too young to understand.


**10:00 a.m.**

**Tuesday.**

**Week 1.**

"Hey dad, how long am I going to stay here? I don't like this place."

"Until you get better."

"When's that?"

The man laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair. "I don't know, but you'll get out of this place sooner or later."

The six-year old blonde pouted and shifted her gaze out the window.

.

.

.

.

.

**1:00 p.m.**

**Thursday.**

**Week 2.**

"Mum…what's outside the window?"

"Well, there's a fountain below surrounded by beautiful gardens and colourful birds. There's also people walking hand in hand and children running about."

The little girl sighed. "That's so unfair. I can only see the sky from where I'm sitting."

"Be grateful, honey. Think about the blind ones lying in their hospital beds."

.

.

.

.

.

**5:30 p.m.**

**Wednesday.**

**Week 3.**

The mother of one shook her head in dismay, "No…"

The doctor inclined his head down a little to hide his sorrow. "I repeat: your daughter cannot be cured. I am very sorry."

He walked away.

.

.

.

.

.

**3:00 p.m.**

**Friday.**

**Week 3.**

Her face was paler than usual.

"Dad, I want to see the waves."

"Waves?"

"Yeah. You know…the waves in the sea."

"Oh right. Of course, Rinnie. I'll take you there when you get better."

.

.

.

.

.

**6:00 p.m.**

**Wednesday.**

**Week 4.**

"Rinnie. It seems that…you wouldn't be here much longer."

The girl smiled weakly. She could barely talk. "Really…?"

"Yes dear. But I need to ask you something first."

The man paused for an indication to allow him to continue. His daughter mumbled a soft "Yeah…?"

"You see…after you go, mum and I wouldn't be able to see you for a long time."

"What?" The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"No, let me explain. We've found a way to see you from time to time. But in order for that to happen, I ask you if you would be willing to give away the important parts of your body."

Her father cringed at what he said. It was very hard to rephrase words for a six-year old. Nevertheless, the process sounded just as horrible for a child.

"I don't get it…"

The man got up from his seat and turned to leave. "I'll let you think about it."

"Dad, will I still be able to see the waves?"

Her father froze at the doorway, pondering for an appropriate answer.

"Yes."

He closed the door.

.

.

.

.

.

**9:00 p.m.**

**Wednesday.**

**Week 4.**

"I ask you once more," he sniffed, holding back the grief that was threatening to spill out his eyes. "Are you willing to donate parts of your body for the ones who need it most?"

There was no response. She looked ghostly pale.

"Nod your head if you say yes. Don't nod if you don't agree. I won't force you. I'll do whatever you wish."

Her eyes were still closed.

Silence ensued.

A tear trickled down her cheek.

Slowly...she nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**4:00 a.m.**

**Thursday.**

**Week 4.**

She never saw the waves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**5:33 a.m.**

**Thursday.**

**Week 4.**

"Doctor?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like to request something."

"Ask away."

The man took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "Please inform me and my wife when someone needs the eyes."

The doctor nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

**One month later.**

With a clipboard held firmly in his grasp, the doctor approached the woman sitting nervously in the waiting room. "Your son needs to have his eyes undergo operation. His eyes will be replaced by another's. Do you give us consent?"

The woman nodded.

"However," the doctor began in a more serious tone, "there is someone who wants to ask you something concerning the new pair of eyes."

.

.

.

.

.

**The next day.**

"What would you like, sir?"

"After your son has acquired his new eyes, I'd like you to bring him near the sea and look at the waves. My daughter would be very grateful."

The woman drew out a tear. "I will make sure your wishes are completely fulfilled."

.

.

.

.

.

**3 weeks after.**

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?"

A little boy of six years trod on the sand, relishing the smooth stream of grains that seeped in and out through his toes as he took each step.

"Look out at the sea."

The boy complied and stared out at the lapping water, cocking his head slightly to the side in curiosity.

"Tell me, Len, what do you see?"

"Waves."

"Aren't they beautiful?"

"Mmm…..I guess."

He was too young to understand.

* * *

**This is based on a real event. **

**Written in commemoration of the six-year old Chinese boy who died of an incurable disease. He was just one of the many brave victims who waited for time to pass by. He was purely innocent.**


End file.
